Historia del Internet
PRINCIPALES HITOS EN LA HISTORIA DE INTERNET 1945 Vannevar Bush describe MEMEX en su artículo "As we may think" en la revista The Atlantic Monthly. 1958 Estados Unidos forma Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA) con el Departamento de Defensa para establecer el liderazgo de USA en la ciencia y la tecnología aplicada a fines militares. 1962 J.C.R. Licklider escribe un ensayo sobre el concepto de Red Intergaláctica, donde todo el mundo está interconectado pudiendo acceder a programas y a datos desde cualquier lugar del planeta. En octubre de ese año, Licklider se convierte en el primer Director de ARPA. 1963 Un comité industria-gobierno desarrolla el código ASCII (American Standard Code for Information Interchange), el primer código estándar universal para ordenadores. Esto permite el intercambio de datos entre ordenadores de distinto tipo. 1964 Convergen los trabajos del MIT, la Rand Corporation y del Laboratorio Nacional de Física de Gran Bretaña. Paul Baran, Donald Davies, Leonard Kleinrock, son los líderes de este proceso de convergencia. Baran es uno de los primeros en publicar en Data Communications Networks sus conclusiones en forma casi simultánea a la publicación de la tesis de Kleinrock‟s sobre teoría de líneas de espera. 1965 Paul Baran funda la U.S. Air Force para experimentar una red para proteger las comunicaciones durante la guerra nuclear. ARPA patrocina un estudio sobre "redes cooperativas de ordenadores de tiempo compartido" TX-2 en el MIT Lincoln Laboratory (Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts) y Q-32 en System Development Corporation (Santa Mónica, California), los ordenadores de estos 2 centros de estudio son conectados directamente (mediante paquetes). 1966 Larry Roberts del MIT publica: "Towards a Cooperative Network of Time-Shared Computers" (Redes cooperativas de computadoras de tiempo compartido) primer plan de ARPANET. El inventor inglés Donald Davies lanza su idea de enrutamiento de “paquetes” y hace que el NPL, Laboratorio Nacional de Física de Inglaterra, se interese en la construcción de una red de computadoras para probar la validez de su revolucionaria idea. 1967 Simposio de la ACM sobre el Plan de Principios Operativos, donde se presenta una red de paquetes conmutados.. En la conferencia de todos los expertos de ARPA convocada por Larry Roberts, Wesley Clark sugirió que la red fuera administrada por dispositivos llamados IMP, „Interface Message Processors‟ ubicados enfrente de los grandes computadores, dando lugar a los “ruteadores” actuales. El sistema de paquetes se impone y la velocidad pasa de 2.400 bps a 50.000 bps. 1968 En la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles, UCLA, la computadora ILLIAC IV, la más grande del mundo en ese momento, es conectada a ARPANET y de ese modo los científicos conectados en forma remota pueden consultar las bases de datos ubicadas en esa computadora central. 1969 Frank Heart coordina un grupo de programadores para el software de los IMP‟s que iban a actuar de ruteadores de computadoras Honeywell DDP- 516. Se seleccionan luego 4 lugares y en cada uno de ellos se hacen los programas de comunicación entre la computadora y los IMP‟s. Desde UCLA es enviado el día 7 de Abril el primer RFC, Request for Comment, Requisitoria de Registro de Comentario, que señalaría el comienzo del patrimonio intelectual profundo de Internet: los RFC‟s. Ese mismo grupo desarrolla el primer protocolo NCP (Network Control Protocol), en su RFC número 10. En septiembre se instala el primer nodo de lo que se llamaría ARPANET en la Universidad de California de Los Ángeles, UCLA. A finales de ese año ya son 4 los nodos de la Red ARPANET: la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles (UCLA), la Universidad de California en Santa Bárbara (UCSB), la Universidad de Utah y el Instituto de Investigaciones de Stanford (SRI). 1970 Comienza a expandirse Internet con un nuevo nodo por mes. 1971 ARPANET ya cuenta con 15 nodos y 23 hots (servidores). Ray Tolimson empieza a desarrollar el correo electrónico. 1972 Ray Tomlinson escribe el primer programa de e-mail y crea la convención user@host. El signo @ es elegido arbitrariamente de entre los símbolos no alfabéticos del teclado. Bell Labs,laboratorios de la Bell desarrolla el lenguaje C. Especificación Telnet. Primera demostración pública de ARPANET con 40 ordenadores conectados. 1973 ARPA cambia a DARPA (D por Defensa del DOD, Departamento de Defensa). Se lanzan dos nuevas redes, PRNET por Packet Radio de la Universidad de Hawaii, diseñado por Norm Abramson, conectando siete computadores en cuatro islas y una red conectada vía satélite, SATNET, enlazando dos países: Noruega y Reino Unido. Bob Kahn y Larry Roberts se proponen interconectar a DARPA con otras redes, PRNET y SATNET, con diferentes interfaces, tamaños de paquetes, rotulados, convenciones y velocidades de transmisión. Vint Cerf (primer Presidente de la Internet Society, Sociedad Internet) diseña un nuevo protocolo de interconexión de redes y en setiembre de ese año, conjuntamente con Kahn, presentan el protocolo TCP (Transmission Control Protocol), Protocolo de Control de Transmisión. Se crea el sistema Ethernet para enlazar a través de un cable único a los ordenadores de una red local, LAN. 1974 Además de DARPA, la NSF, National Science Foundation, Fundación Nacional de Ciencias, (USA) enlaza ya a 120 universidades. 1975 El Departamento de Energía crea su propia red sobre líneas dedicadas. La NASA planifica también su propia entrada al ciberespacio y todas éstas redes se interconectan a través del protocolo TCP, aunque mantienen internamente sus propios protocolos. 1976 La Bell desarrolla su propio protocolo UUCP para conectar ordenadores a redes mediante el teléfono. 1977 Cerf and Kahn realizan una demostración “entre redes-inter-nets”, inter-netting PRNET, SATNET, y ARPANET. Se envían mensajes desde la bahía de San Francisco a través de Estados Unidos sobre ARPANET, desde allí al University College of London, Colegio Universitario de Londres, de vuelta vía satélite a Virginia y de regreso a través de ARPANET al University of Southern California’s Information Sciences Institute, Instituto de Ciencias de la Información de la Universidad del Sur de California. Primera demostración de las posibilidades internacionales del naciente Internet. El e-mail ya es una realidad. El número de servidores asciende a 100. 1978 Aparecen los primeros PCs con potencial real de comunicarse vía módem a servicios vía telefónica. Se desarrollan los modems y el software necesario para la conexión a Internet. Vint Cerf continua con su visión de Internet formando el International Cooperation Board, Comité de Cooperación Internacional. 1979 Comienza la red de los “newsgroups” o grupos de noticias. Se basa en la relación cliente-servidor en la cual los usuarios se conectan mediante línea telefónica con un servidor de newsgroups para recibir los últimos mensajes del grupo. Se establece USENET usando UUCP. Se forman 3 grupos de noticias. Primer MUD (Multiuser Dungeon), un sitio interactivo multiusuario para juegos. 1981 Se conectan más de 200 computadoras del CSNET, Computer Science NET, Red de Ciencias de la Computación y se suma BITNET (Because It's Time NETwork" como red cooperativa en la Ciudad Universitaria de Nueva York), otra red que incluye la transferencia de archivos por e-mail, en vez por el protocolo FTP (Files Transmission Protocol), Protocolo de Transmisión de Archivos creado por ARPA. Se crea el protocolo “definitivo” TCP/IP (RFC 801). En Berkeley se incorpora el protocolo TCP/IP en el sistema operativo UNIX. 1982 DCA y ARPA establecen el Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) e Internet Protocol (IP), como protocolo conjunto, comúnmente conocido como TCP/IP. Esto lleva a una de las primeras definiciones de internet como un conjunto de redes conectadas, específicamente, a través del protocolo TCP/IP, e "Internet" como internets conectadas TCP/IP. El Departamento de Defensa de Estados Unidos declara el conjunto TCP/IP como protocolo estándar. 1983 En enero, ARPANET hace del TCP/IP su estándar y el DOD, Departamento de Defensa, decide partir DARPANET en dos: una ARPANET pública y una MILNET o Red Militar clasificada. Al incrementarse la cantidad de nodos y al complicarse los rotulados de los nodos y hosts(servidores), Jon Postel y Paul Mockapetris de USC/ISI y Craig Partridge de BBN desarrollan el Sistema de Nombres de Dominio (Domain Name System (DNS), recomendando el uso del sistema de direccionamiento actual user@host.domain. 1984 William Gibson acuña el término cyberspace (ciberespacio) en su novela “Neuromancer”. Se introduce el Sistema de Nombres de Dominio DNS en Internet con los nuevos dominios gov, .mil, .edu, .org, .net y .com. El dominio denominado .int, para identificar entidades internacionales, no se usa en ese momento. Se pone en marcha el código de dos letras para identificar a los países. La NSF propone establecer el libre acceso a los supercomputadores de la red para toda la Comunidad Científica Americana. Se introduce el Sistema de Nombres de Dominio (Domain Name System (DNS). El número de hosts (servidores) supera la cifra de 1.000 Se introduce la moderación en los grupos de noticias USENET (mod.*) 1985 El 15 de marzo, se asigna a Symbolics.com el primer dominio registrado. También son pioneros: cmu.edu, purdue.edu, rice.edu, ucla.edu (abril); css.gov (June); mitre.org, .uk (julio). A finales de 1985 ya había más de 2.000 orde nadores conectados a Internet. 1986 El protocolo TCP/IP está disponible tanto en estaciones de trabajo (workstations) como en PCs. Ethernet es universalmente aceptado y se convierte en uno de los motores de la expansión de Internet. Se crea NSFNET (backbone velocidad de 56Kbps) NSF establece 5 centros de supercomputación. Existen 5.000 hosts (s ervidores) y 241 grupos de noticias. 1987 La NSF comienza a implementar su “backbone” de alta velocidad T1 conectando los centros de supercomputación. La idea es tan exitosa que ya se comienza a pensar en instrumentar una versión T3. El número de hosts sobrepasa los 8.000 y ya existen unos 1.000 RFC’s. Se comienza a pensar en un protocolo para administrar a los “routers”. 1988 Primer virus: el “gusano” Morris afecta a 6.000 de las 60.000 computadoras de la red. Se crea un comité de emergencia: Computer Emergency Response Tea m (CERT), Grupo de Emergencias de Computadoras, administrado por la Universidad Mellon para hacer frente a esos problemas. Se desarrolla Internet Relay Chat (IRC). 1989 El número de hosts (servidores) se incrementa de 80.000 en enero a 130.000 en julio y a 160.000 en noviembre. Comienza la explosión del fenómeno Internet. Australia, Alemania, Israel, Italia, Japón, Méjico, Holanda, Nueva Zelanda y Reino Unido se unen a Internet. La velocidad crece: NSFNET va a T3 (45Mbps). En las LAN (Local Area Networks) Redes Locales, se opera a 100Mbps. Las compañías telefónicas comienzan a trabajar en sus propias WAN (Wide Area Networks), Redes Extendidas, con tecnología de paquetes a velocidades mucho mayores. En el CERN de Suiza, Tim Berners-Lee trabaja en el desarrollo de un hipertexto que correría con distintos sistemas operativos, dando origen al nacimiento la World Wide Web 1990 ARPANET se cierra formalmente. En 20 años la red ha crecido de 4 a 300.000 hosts. Se unen Argentina, Austria, Bélgica, Brasil, Chile, Grecia, India, Irlanda, Corea del Sur, España y Suiza. Aparecen diferentes recursos Internet como ARCHIE, Gopher y WAIS. En los Gophers de las universidades se concentra el conocimiento humano y aparecen en Internet instituciones tales como la Biblioteca del Congreso de los Estados Unido o Dow Jones. Aparecen nuevos virus. Ya hay 100 grupos de noticias. 1991 El NSFNET backbone crece a T3, a 44 Mbps. El tráfico total excede el trillón de bytes o 10 billones de paquet es por mes. Más de 100 países están interconectados con 600.000 computadoras y con aproximadamente 5.000 redes separadas 1992 Nace la Internet Society ISOC, con Vint Cerf y Bob Kahn entre sus fundadores. El número de ordenadores conectados crece a 1.000.000 y el de redes a 7.500. Por primera vez la red transporta audio y vídeo. El término navegar por la red (surfing the Internet) es acuñado por Jean Armour Polly. La Web entra en Internet y crece exponencialmente. Lo que antes se duplicaba anualmente ahora se duplica cada tres meses. Existen 4.000 grupos de noticias 1993 Aparece el navegador Mosaic desarrollado por NSCA. El número de hots (servidores) es de 2 millones y el de sitios web 600. 1994 Aparece el navegador Netscape. Ya hay 3 millones de host (servidores) y el número de sitios web supera los 10.000. Existen más de 10.000 newsgroups (grupos de noticias). 1995 Java entra en la red. Aparece el navegador Internet Explorer. Existen 6,5 millones de servidores y más de 100.000 websites. 1996 Pugna entre los navegadores Netscape y Explorer. Netscape domina en el mes agosto con un 62,7% frente a un 29,1% que utiliza Explorer. Ya hay medio millón de sitios web. Ya hay 12,8 millones de servidores y medio millón de sitios web. 1997 Emergen nuevas tecnologías como Java, Javascript, ActiveX, ambientes VRML, etc. Desarrollo de la herramienta de búsqueda WAIS. Existen 19,5 millones de servidores, un millón de sitios web y 71.618 grupos de noticias. 1998 El vicepresidente de Estados Unidos presenta a la prensa el proyecto Internet2. Equipo 3 Itzel Guadalupe Avila Sanchez